1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a print control apparatus, a method for controlling a print apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a print system in which a print control apparatus is connected to a print apparatus, and printing is performed in the print apparatus based on print data transmitted from the print control apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H02-272620(1990) discloses a print system configured to determine a paper size needed for printing print data and use a print apparatus in which paper having the determined size is set to print an image on the paper.
According to the print system of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. H02-272620(1990), however, even if changing the print settings of an original, such as a scaling factor, makes it possible to print as desired, such information will not be shown to users, and therefore the users themselves need to consider and appropriately adjust the print settings. This puts a load on the users.